


Doing What Comes Naturally

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: The World According to Rover [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson's looking for a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing What Comes Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 2005.

Seeing that the dining hall was mostly full, Dr. Carson Beckett excused himself from his conversation and stood. "Excuse me." He waited a moment, then tried again. "Excuse me."

The noise around him died out, and he smiled. "Forgive me for interrupting your meals. I know I’ve spoken to several of you about this, but to be safe, I wanted to open this up to as many people as possible."

He looked around again and shifted, suddenly nervous. "I’m looking for a partner; if you’re interested, come by my quarters after the meal, and we can discuss it."

That said, Carson dropped back into his seat and began to eat, flushing from his tablemates’ gentle ribbing.

At the next table over, Radek Zelenka nearly required the Heimlich maneuver when he choked on a bite of food at Carson’s announcement. Tears streaming from his blue-grey eyes, he peered over at the doctor in disbelief. And here he’d always thought that Russians were blunt!

Still, he mused, watching the Scotsman with growing interest, Beckett was not unattractive even if he did have an odd way of attracting a mate. Though there was the issue of whether he cared for members of his own sex or not. There was nothing for it, the Czech decided, but to take the good doctor up on his offer and go to his quarters after lunch to see what might develop.

And that was why he found himself outside Dr. Beckett’s quarters a short time later, waiting for him to answer the door.

"Thanks for coming by, Kate," Carson was saying as he opened the door. "I’ll let you know about my decision, but that’s not quite my style; it does sound interesting though." He smiled at the mission psychologist, then blinked in surprise at the sight of Dr. Zelenka outside his door.

"I hope you have better luck than I did," Kate laughed, patting Radek on the shoulder as she headed down the corridor.

"Why don’t you come in," Carson said, stepping aside to let the shorter man inside. "Though to be honest, I never would have guessed you enjoyed this."

Zelenka shrugged. "I have found it can be as enjoyable if not more so than the alternative. I am surprised that you do, however."

"And why would that be?" Carson sounded faintly insulted. "It’s not as if anyone can’t get better with practice after all, and I’ve practiced quite a bit—or I did before we came here."

Radek blinked in surprise. "Most people tend to think of it as something that comes naturally, not needing practice."

Carson shrugged. "I suppose that depends if you’ve a natural affinity for it or not, and speaking of that, I have to tell you I’ve never tried this with a man before."

"And yet you blithely stood up in the dining room and announced yourself willing to try anyone who came?" Zelenka shook his head in disbelief. "You’re either incredibly adventurous or quite, quite mad."

"It can’t be too different than with a woman, now can it?" Carson poured himself a glass of water and offered one to Zelenka. "I suppose it’s just a matter of deciding who would lead—and what style you prefer."

Radek congratulated himself on not choking at that comment; he was apparently growing inured to Beckett’s blunt statements. "I’ve always preferred to just go for it and not worry about style. It’s all about enjoying ourselves, after all."

"Are you saying you like the modern style? That’s why I had to turn Kate down you know; I prefer more classical forms: the waltzes, a bit of foxtrot and even some Latin if it’s slower."

His jaw dropping, Radek was left speechless for several moments. "You’re talking about _dancing_?" he finally managed to exclaim.

"Of course I’m talking about dancing, Radek," Carson exclaimed. "What did you think I was talking about..." His voice trailed off, and his eyes widened.

Zelenka didn’t know whether to laugh or blush, and he ended up doing both. "Perhaps I should go," he finally said, not meeting Carson’s eyes.

Carson made a strangled noise. "Do you mean that you—that everyone in the dining hall thought I was looking for a sexual partner?" he finally gasped out.

Radek could only shrug. "I cannot speak for everyone," he said precisely, "but that was the way it sounded to me, and I do not imagine I was alone."

Carson moaned and dropped down into his chair, his face in his hands. "I canna believe this; this is terrible!"

"I was surprised to think you so adventurous," Radek agreed. "I apologize for this misunderstanding... though I am considered an excellent dancer as well," he added over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

Hearing the steps, Carson looking up and dragged himself out of his well of mortification. "Radek, wait," he began, rubbing his forehead before continuing. "I’m sorry, it’s not your fault I dinna make myself clear before. I..." he paused when it clicked in his mind that the Czech had come because he was interested—in him.

Zelenka hesitated but finally turned to face the doctor rather than fleeing, much though he thought the latter would be the better choice. "It was not my intent to make you uncomfortable, Carson."

"No, no, I know that; it was just a surprise is all." Gathering his composure, Carson stood again, licking his lips nervously. "I’m not sure about all of this; I never thought... but you said you danced? Perhaps we could start there?"

The Czech scientist stared at Carson searchingly for long moments, the blue eyes intent behind his glasses, before he finally smiled faintly and nodded. "I would enjoy that," he agreed. "It has been a few years, but I did once win a ballroom dancing competition in Prague."

Carson returned the smile with a fleeting one of his own. "Then I suppose it comes down to deciding who is going to lead."

"And since you are the one looking for a partner, the choice is yours," Radek offered.

"Perhaps for now I should then?" This was going to be odd enough that Carson needed something familiar to focus on.

"As you wish," Radek agreed. Though he preferred to lead, at least he had danced with another man before, and it wouldn’t be totally unfamiliar to him to follow. "Though perhaps music might help?" he suggested gently.

"Oh, I’ve plenty of that," Carson assured him. "I downloaded everything I could from my collection; that was what I brought as my personal item." He began searching for the iPod, then paused. "Are you sure you’re all right with this? It wasn’t quite what you came expecting."

After a brief internal debate, Radek said, "I had no expectations at all before you made your request, and now I find that I wish to find out if dancing might lead to something more between us." Let Carson make of that what he would; Radek had given him fair warning.

Carson swallowed, then nodded. "That’s fair enough." He nodded again, purposefully not thinking about that aspect for the moment. "Now then, there’s a room I found that’s large enough to practice in; we’ll just have to find a time."

Eyebrows rising, Zelenka stared at him. "Do not the Americans say, ‘There’s no time like the present?’"

"Aye, they do, and I suppose you’re right." Carson continued his search for his iPod, giving an exclamation of triumph when he found it. "Would you mind carrying the speakers?" he asked, nodding at the small set up.

The Czech nodded easily and gathered up the parts, making sure that no wires were trailing down to trip him. "After you, then," he said once he had everything settled.

"Yes, well, then." Carson thought the door open and waited until Radek was in the hall before closing it again. "It’s not far."

"Not very much is, thanks to the transporters," Radek pointed out, watching with faint envy as Carson locked his door with a thought.

Carson chuckled at that. "Well, that’s true, though this is close even without a transporter." He’d caught the look Radek had given him, though, and wanted to address it. "You know, I’ve been working on modifying the gene therapy methodology; it will be ready for trials soon."

"I volunteer!" Radek said instantly. "If only to prove to McKay that he is _not_ superior!"

"Now there’s a prime reason for undergoing an experiment if I’ve ever heard one," Carson laughed. "Rodney wilnae like it if everyone can manipulate the technology, but it will make things here much simpler."

"Ah, a terrible shame if Rodney is upset," Zelenka practically chortled. "Can we try it now?"

"It’s not quite ready for trials, but I promise I’ll tell you the moment it is." Carson tilted his head to the side, studying Radek closely and discovering that he found the Czech scientist to be a handsome man in an unconventional manner.

Radek returned the gaze. "Yes?" he prompted when Carson seemed unlikely to speak any time soon.

"Hmm? Oh yes, here we are." Carson opened the door to what appeared to be an under-utilized storage space. There were a few boxes stacked up in a far corner, but the majority of the space was clear. "Is there anything in particular you’d care to start with?"

Unable to resist the temptation, Radek suggested, "The tango is always a very good way to see if a couple is compatible."

Carson’s eyebrows winged upward at that. "I’m just hoping we both don’t end up in a pile on the floor with trying that as our first dance," he commented before reaching for the small speaker system and setting the iPod into it. He leaned in, searching for a song, and keyed it up.

Reminding himself to let Carson lead, Radek raised his arms as he moved closer to his new dance partner. Despite Carson’s cautionary words, Radek thought they would move very well together, and he was eager to find out if he was right.

"Yes, well then," Carson pressed his lips together and caught Radek’s right hand in his left as he rested his right hand behind the shorter man’s back. _Strong lead_ , he reminded himself as the music began, and they both took a step forward—straight into each other.

"Oof! Sorry," Radek apologized. "Is habit. Will not happen again." He set himself and raised his eyebrows, waiting for Carson to start again.

"No need to apologize, it has to be odd, doing everything backwards from what you know." Carson’s lips twitched in a smile, and the music reached out, and this time when they began, it worked.

Radek smiled but didn’t speak, not wanting to ruin what was becoming a perfect tango with words. They moved together almost seamlessly, as if they’d been dancing together for years. Radek followed Carson’s lead flawlessly, and he gave himself up to the music and the man holding him.

As the dance progressed, Carson relaxed, losing himself in the sudden turns and spins of the dance and forgetting the strangeness of the fact that his partner was male, just enjoying the rhythm they had found together. When the song did finally end, he blinked, then cleared his throat. "Well now, that... was good—do you agree?"

"Better than good," Radek agreed, not stepping away. "Had you been my partner, we could have won the national championship."

"Of course there are those unfortunate regulations that all couples must be male-female." Carson paused, then chuckled. "But it would have been interesting applying."

Radek laughed throatily in response. "I have always enjoyed challenging pointless rules."

Carson had to laugh at that. "It sounds as if you’ve been spending too much time with Rodney with that attitude."

"How do you think I manage to avoid killing him?" Radek asked dryly. "I keep reminding myself that I understand and even often agree with his reasons. Though I would still like to gag him," he added musingly.

"If that’s the case, perhaps you should tell Major Sheppard you need his help," Carson offered, finally pulling back and letting go of Radek’s hand.

"And have Rodney actually kill me? I think not!"

"Rodney might threaten, but I doubt he’d actually follow through with it."

"If he thought I was attempting to draw Major Sheppard’s attention?" Radek pushed his glasses up as he peered at Carson. "You might never find my body."

Carson nodded at that and rubbed his chin. "Aye, Rodney can be a bit focused when it comes to the major. I suppose it’s best to stay out of their affairs."

"I think everyone on Atlantis knows that. Though I think the major teases his jealousy intentionally sometimes. And I do _not_ want to know why."

"I think you _know_ the reason why, as do I, but as for imagining it... no." Carson shook his head and backed away to cue up another song. "A foxtrot perhaps?"

"That would be pleasant." Radek inclined his head in agreement and took advantage of the momentarily lull to admire Carson. He should have noticed how attractive the doctor was before now, but he was not going to waste more time now that he had.

"Modern music or traditional?" Carson looked back over his shoulder, eyebrows arched over blue eyes.

Radek considered it. "I’ve often found modern to be an improvement over traditional."

"I think I have something." Carson thumbed through the songs, then nodded. "Ahh, here we are." He turned back to Radek, pleasantly anticipating the dance to come.

Radek moved back into Carson’s arms with a distinct feeling of pleasure and reminded himself not to crash into the other man at the start of this dance.

"I think we’re getting the hang of this," Carson said after they started again, this time without banging into each other. "Is it all right?"

"Is better than all right. Is very good." Radek smiled widely. "You were right. We improve with practice."

"Yes, it is getting easier." Carson raised his hand, whirling Radek into a turn, then reaching out to steady him when they came back together. "Though slow is better than over-doing."

"Both have their places, but slow is good to start, until we get a feel for one another’s rhythms."

"Aye, that’s the easiest way to do it," Carson nodded, aware that Radek might be talking about more than dancing but not commenting on it.

"I think we shall do very well. We move well together," Radek observed. "I thank you, Carson. I had almost forgotten how pleasurable dancing can be."

"So it’s been a while for you?" At Radek’s nod, Carson continued. "For me too; not much time for it in Antarctica or here."

Radek laughed. "Despite their formal wear, I don’t suppose penguins are much good as partners. And yes, quite a while for me as well. The last years have been very busy."

They glided around the room for a minute before Carson spoke. "I’m glad we’re not so busy now."

"I too. And I am also glad that I misunderstood your request."

"Aye, I am too." Carson smiled and attempted to turn Radek into a promenade step.

Once again they stumbled slightly as Radek automatically tried to lead and they smacked into each other. "Sorry again. Clearly I need more practice at following."

"We could always try it the other way."

"So we could both be confused?" Radek laughed. "No, best that only one of us tries to go backwards."

Carson shook his head at that. "That would be difficult and possibly dangerous."

After blinking in confusion for a moment, Radek realized what Carson meant. "No, no, that might lead to broken bones," he chuckled. "I meant following instead of leading."

"Ahh." Carson nodded and they tried another turn. "Perhaps once we’re comfortable, we can try things the other way."

"I certainly hope so," Radek murmured fervently.

~*~

"Oh, Radek," Carson looked up from his microscope and blinked to focus on the engineer. "I lost track of time, I’m sorry."

"Forgetting about dancing? Is very bad, Carson," Radek said mournfully, shaking his head, his glasses hiding the mirthful sparkle in his eyes.

"Would it help if I told you that I was getting closer to the new gene therapy?"

Radek immediately came up behind Carson, peering over his shoulder to try to see what he was doing. "Truly?"

"Aye." Carson turned his head and found himself face to face with Radek.

"I could kiss you," Radek exclaimed gleefully. "And I think I will." He slid a hand around the back of Carson’s neck, giving him plenty of time to say no, and leaned into him until their lips met.

Whatever Carson had thought to say was rendered unimportant by the soft brush of Radek’s lips against his own, and he swallowed hard but didn’t move away from the pressure. Sensing Carson’s acquiescence, Radek licked at his lips, seeking entrance.

"Radek," Carson began, but then Radek’s tongue was in his mouth, and everything narrowed down to that.

Carson tasted so good, hot and wet and opening to him, and Radek wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to draw back. And he knew he didn’t want to. He pressed closer, drawing Carson up from the stool and into his arms, flush against his body.

It should have felt awkward, but it didn’t, and Carson took a moment to get his arms around Radek before finding a comfortable position, and then all that mattered was Radek exploring his mouth while their bodies pressed together.

Long moments passed where all they were aware of was each other, but eventually they had to draw back. Radek leaned his forehead against Carson, his blue eyes dark behind fogged glasses, and he ran his hands down Carson’s back to cup his ass, his fingers lightly kneading the taut muscles. "Perhaps we are ready to try another kind of dance?"

Carson swallowed to clear his throat. "I believe this is a dance where you will have to be the one leading," he whispered.

The tacit agreement brought a smile to Radek’s face, and he tightened his arms around Carson, for the first time letting him feel the erection that he so often developed when in close proximity to the doctor. "It will be my pleasure... and yours."

"Radek, I..." Carson paused, hyper-aware of the feel of the scientist’s lean body against his. He gulped in a huge breath and flexed his fingers on Radek’s arms.

"Carson, do you have any of those cold packs left?" Rodney McKay’s voice and his cart preceded him into the infirmary. "I slammed my finger in my laptop and it’s..." His voice died away when he walked into the lab and caught sight of the two there. "Dance lessons, hmm?"

Radek glared at Atlantis’ senior scientist. "Do you want your head slammed too? No? Then go get ice from Major Sheppard!"

"Why would Major Sheppard have ice?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney, you pinched your finger; live with it," Carson sighed, holding on to Radek to keep him from going after McKay.

"I could get gangrene and lose my hand!" Rodney snapped before looking toward the ceiling while Rover nudged Carson’s legs to get his attention. "If you two want privacy, perhaps you should go somewhere _private_?"

"This _was_ private!" Radek snarled, half pulling free of Carson’s death grip.

"Rodney, go," Carson said quickly, stroking his free hand over Radek’s back.

"Private’s in your own quarters," Rodney grumbled, even as he turned away. "Your own quarters, Zeppo, remember that!" That said, he quickly ducked out of the infirmary, Rover following behind after giving Radek a final, almost belligerent, bump.

"If we didn’t need him..." Radek growled. His glare at the door through which Rodney had disappeared should have melted a hole in it.

"It’s all right, Radek," Carson murmured, still stroking the shorter man’s chest, then leaning in to kiss his cheek when it seemed that wasn’t helping matters.

"He doesn’t care about anyone but himself," Radek fumed. Despite his annoyance, Carson’s petting was slowly calming him, and he gradually dismissed Rodney’s badly timed interruption to concentrate on the sensation.

Carson shook his head. "That’s nae true, and you know it; he’s just... Rodney."

"Who is oblivious to anyone unless he wants something from them." Radek shook his head to dismiss McKay. "But perhaps he had a point. One of our rooms might be best for the next dance?"

"It will have to be a slow one; I’m nae sure of all the steps."

Radek smiled very slowly. "That sounds perfect to me." He slid an arm around Carson’s waist and urged him toward the door.

Carson began to follow, then pulled back. "Just a moment, Radek." He nodded back toward his microscope and laptop. "I need to close things up here." Radek simply nodded, knowing that he’d make Carson wait for him often enough if they continued this.

"All done," Carson said a few minutes later, "and the results are looking good for the new therapy."

"Most excellent. We can celebrate that."

"I thought we just did that."

Radek rolled his eyes. "Work with me, Carson."

Carson quirked a nervous grin. "I’m trying, Radek; it’s just, as I was trying to tell you before Rodney came in..." They passed Teyla and Ford in the hall and nodded to them.

"I do understand," Radek replied. "And I am delighted that you are willing to try this with me. I am merely trying to show you that it should be fun."

"Oh, I agree, but right now what I’m feeling is awkward and a bit out of my depth," Carson confessed. "But I’m not backing out on you."

Radek smothered a chuckle and didn’t mention that Carson often seemed out of his depth in anything not directly related to his work. "I will do my best to make you more at ease once we are alone."

"I have to admit, I like the idea of having a locked door between us and the other personnel—especially Rodney!"

Radek laughed. "You will have to make sure that it is locked against those with the gene."

"That I can do; the only one who might be able to get in then will be Major Sheppard, and I doubt he’ll come looking for us."

"No, he does seem to spend his free time with Rodney."

"Just as we seem to be spending our free time together, though I doubt they’re dancing." Realizing what it sounded like he meant, Carson flushed.

Surprised into laughter, Radek looked at him with eyes dancing. "I’d say that was exactly what they’re doing... of the kind we’re about to try at any rate."

Nervous laughter answered that comment, and Carson opened the door to his room. "I know," he answered as they went inside. "It’s quite obvious."

"They make no attempt to hide it. And they seem quite content with each other, much to my surprise." Radek preceded Carson into the room and turned to face him, a tiny smile playing over his lips.

Carson swallowed hard and licked his lips, locking the door behind them without a second thought. "I think there are many who feel that way."

"But perhaps we can forget about them for now and concentrate on ourselves." Radek took a step closer to Carson, his arms rising to slide around Carson’s waist.

"Aye, I’d like that," Carson whispered, fumbling as he brought his arms around Radek’s back, finally resting his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders. Radek drew him closer, his head angling slightly so he could kiss Carson, and Carson relaxed, opening his mouth into the kiss even as his fingers tightened on Radek’s shoulders.

Radek tugged Carson’s shirt free of his pants and slid his hands up under it to stroke the warm skin he’d been anticipating for weeks. "You can touch me too."

"I—" Carson moved his hand so that his fingers traced the bare patch of skin under the disheveled fall of sandy brown hair. "That feels good, Radek."

"It’s supposed to." Radek smiled at him before lowering his head to lay a line of biting kisses along Carson’s jaw and throat.

Carson was unable to swallow the moan that the move engendered, and he tightened his fingers on Radek’s back, pulling him closer. Radek came willingly, but after a moment he eased his hips back just enough to slide a hand between them. His eyes intent on Carson’s, he pushed his fingers under the waistband of Carson’s trousers and cupped the hard length inside, his eyes widening in pleased surprise.

The strangled noise Carson made was an attempt at Radek’s name, and he bucked forward violently. "So much for taking this slow," he said breathlessly. Radek chuckled wickedly, his fingers moving, lazily stroking Carson.

"This _is_ slow, Carson," he whispered against the Scot’s ear before gently catching the soft lobe between his teeth and tugging.

Carson gave a strained laugh that segued into a moan as Radek’s strong, agile hand stroked him. "I think to go from our second kiss to your hand down my pants in a matter of seconds is a bit more than slow, but it’s all right." The last was added quickly when Radek began to pull back. "More than all right if ye want to know the truth of it."

Radek smiled wickedly. "No, fast, Carson, would be if I had your cock in my mouth or my tongue in your ass."

Carson goggled but managed a shaky laugh. "I suppose you’re right when it comes down to that." Radek tightened his fingers on Carson’s erection, making him moan.

"I’m very, very smart," Radek murmured, nibbling on Carson’s throat while his free hand unfastened Carson’s clothes and started pushing the pants down.

"Then perhaps you can tell me what I can do for you," Carson whispered, tangling one hand in Radek’s hair and tentatively stroking the other over his chest.

"Touching is very good," Radek murmured, watching Carson’s hand on him.

"Aye, it is." Carson could feel Radek’s heart slamming beneath his hand, and the knowledge that it was because of him made his own pulse race. "Very, very good." This was whispered as he arched into Radek’s touch.

"Perhaps we should lie down?" Radek pulled Carson’s shirt off over his head and quickly flicked his tongue over a nipple.

Carson’s gasp turned into a whimper, and his knees buckled. "Before I fall down."

"That would be unfortunate. Though most flattering."

"And most painful!"

Radek chuckled. "Then let’s move to the bed." He followed his own suggestion by taking a step toward it, pulling his shirt off and dropping it on the floor as he went.

Carson nodded in agreement, following behind Radek and toeing off his tennis shoes then sitting down carefully. "Do ye have a preference?"

"I don’t think we need to worry about that quite yet. For now I just want us to enjoy each other, learn each other." Radek sat down beside him and stretched out on his side.

"I meant as to the side of the bed," Carson laughed, taking a deep breath as he lay down beside Radek, finally resting a hand on his hip when it had nowhere else to go.

"Ah. I have no preference. I sleep wherever I can, whenever McKay does not interrupt me." He laid a hand over Carson’s, smiling, and leaned toward him to kiss him again.

"Well, that won’t be here," Carson smiled and turned his hand to twine their fingers together, their lips brushing together before the kiss deepened.

"Two’s company," Radek murmured before diving back into the kiss. His free hand began to explore Carson’s body, and he made soft murmurs of pleasure.

Carson nodded against Radek’s mouth, his fingers skittering up the other man’s back to tangle in the soft, fly-away hair again as they moved closer together. Pleased with Carson’s attempts to participate equally, Radek moaned his encouragement. He freed his hand of Carson’s grasp so he could slide both down to cup the Scot’s ass. Carson gasped into Radek’s mouth, the shiver that ran through his body rubbing their bare chests together and making him repeat the noise.

"Very nice," Radek murmured, taking note of what drew that noise from Carson so he could make sure to repeat it often.

"The kiss?" Carson asked. "Aye, it was."

"That too, but I meant you touching me and me touching you and hearing your pleasure."

"I enjoy it too, the touching, the closeness," Carson said quietly. "Being with you." As he spoke, he stroked his hand down Radek’s shoulder to his chest, feeling the light covering of sandy hair there catch and curl around his fingers.

"I am very glad you asked for a partner," Radek chuckled. "It was a very fortunate day for me. And I think today will be even more memorable."

"And hopefully less embarrassing," Carson agreed with a smile that turned into a groan as Radek’s hands stroked over him. For a small man, they were large and sure and seemed very skilled at what they were doing, and Carson would have to appreciate that later because all he could do just then was feel.

"Much less." Radek slid downward, kissing Carson as he went. His hands curved over Carson’s hips to cup his ass again while Radek drew closer to the rigid shaft he was eager to taste.

Carson’s next breath was exhaled as a low-pitched whine, and he rolled to his back, moving slowly so as to give Radek time to keeps his hands from being trapped. He was staring at the ceiling with a wide-eyed intensity that anyone who had seen him in the command chair would have recognized, and fine tremors raced through his body as Radek moved slowly lower.

"Relax, Carson," Radek chuckled. "It is more fun that way. And there are no drones here to fire unexpectedly."

"Drones, no," Carson gasped, his stomach twitching under Radek’s touch. "There may be other fire though."

"I certainly hope so! If not, I am doing something wrong." Radek finally stopped teasing and dragged his tongue along Carson’s length in a long lick.

"No, no, it’s verra right." Carson’s brogue was growing thicker and hoarser as Radek’s tongue swiped over his erection, the smooth, wet pressure causing him to whimper and twist on the bed.

"I am delighted to hear it." Radek decided that he really liked the way Carson sounded, and he should do everything possible to make him sound that way as often as possible. His lips quirked in a smile an instant before they closed over the head.

"Radek..." The word came out in a gravelly moan, and Carson’s hands flew to Radek’s head, threading through the baby fine hair.

Encouraged by Carson’s obvious pleasure, Radek slid lower, taking more and more of the shaft into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed with the suction he was applying, and he began to taste Carson’s pre-come. Carson gasped and arched upward, then gave a shout as he felt Radek suck on him, and he came. Radek continued sucking until he felt Carson shudder and try to push him away. With a final lick to the now-soft flesh, he let it fall from his mouth and pushed upward to kiss Carson hard, letting him taste himself in another man’s mouth for the first time.

Carson panted into the kiss, his fingers still tangled in Radek’s hair, at least until he realized he had to be pulling it. "Sorry," he murmured, drawing his hands back and resting them on the warm, sweaty skin of Radek’s shoulders.

"No, is good," Radek said, pleased beyond words that he’d made Carson forget himself so completely. But now... He caught hold of one of Carson’s hands and drew it down to his hard, aching erection.

"Like this?" Carson breathed, closing his hand over Radek’s cock and beginning to stroke, feeling the warm, firm flesh twitch beneath his palm.

"Oh yes," Radek groaned, his hand falling away to allow Carson to do as he pleased. Radek’s head fell back, his eyes closing as he began thrusting into Carson’s hand, unable to remain still. He could still taste Carson in his mouth, smell the musk of their arousal in the small room, and the hand on his cock was rapidly driving him toward orgasm.

"Radek..." Carson gently rolled the shorter man onto his back as he pushed up onto one elbow, avidly watching every change in Radek’s expression and every motion of his body. He could clinically analyze each reaction, but seeing them and hearing Radek’s low moans made it all more real, more visceral. He dragged his thumb over the head of Radek’s erection, rubbing the droplets of precome into the velvety flesh, and leaned in to kiss the Czech again.

Radek whimpered into Carson’s mouth, his hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets while his hips moved more rapidly. It was so good, too good, and his mouth opened in a soundless scream as he came.

His touch gentling until Radek relaxed once again, Carson nuzzled the other man’s temple, wrinkling his nose when damp hair stuck to his face but not stopping what he was doing. "That was quite beautiful," he murmured before kissing the place he’d been nuzzling. "Thank you."

Blue eyes peered through slightly fogged glasses that Radek had never had a chance to remove. "I think I should thank you. You followed my lead beautifully," he added with a raspy chuckle.

"You made it easy," Carson confessed, stroking Radek’s chest before realizing his hand was covered in semen. "And I see I’ve made you messy."

Radek caught hold of his hand and drew it to his mouth so he could lick Carson’s fingers clean. He watched Carson’s face as he did, and he was pleased by the doctor’s reaction.

Feeling mesmerized by the long, slow swipe of Radek’s tongue over his fingers, Carson lost track of time until he became aware of Radek watching him. "I find myself wishing we never had to leave this bed."

Radek snorted. "Rodney would get a paper cut and come looking for you!"

"I’m sure Major Sheppard would kiss it better or perhaps his wee beastie of a cart."

"I think it was quieter around here before they got together," Radek grumbled. "Now is all noise and suspiciously sticky spots in lab!"

"At least they aren’t piping audio shows to all of Atlantis any longer." Carson shuddered at the memory. "I had a run on earplugs after that little incident."

"I had nightmares for weeks." Radek made a face. "Too much information as the Americans say."

Carson nodded seriously. "Of course, listening to Dr. Kavanaugh screaming about his damaged psyche was a thousand times worse than the other."

"He is worse than anything," Radek agreed fervently, making a face.

"Aye, it’s a shame Elizabeth couldn’t loan him to one of the cultures we’ve met—though that might make them our mortal enemies."

Zelenka suddenly looked interested. "The Genii are already our enemies," he mused, seeming to consider the possibility seriously.

"Aye," Carson repeated, "but I’m not sure who would be worse off by that arrangement."

"What matter? Either way we are better off. Either they shoot him, or he makes them shoot themselves to escape him. Is good for Atlantis."

Carson shook his head at that. "From what I’ve heard, I’m of the mind that Dr. Kavanaugh would help the Genii with their research just to spite Rodney and so that he could feel superior to all of them."

Radek frowned and after a moment nodded slowly. "We could push him off a balcony." Kavanaugh had been particularly irritating that morning, and Radek had found himself hoping that the fool would continue insulting Sheppard; Rodney had seemed ready to kill him.

"Think of the fish, man!" Carson said, horrified.

"True, I suppose poisoning an entire ecosystem to get rid of him is extreme. But tempting!"

"It’s a shame that stasis chamber uses so much power," Carson mused. "That would be a way to keep him out of everyone’s hair."

"Couldn’t you drug him just long us for us to hide him on a puddle jumper and drop him somewhere? By the time he woke up and got free, we’d be long gone and well rid of him."

Carson chuckled and leaned in to kiss Radek’s forehead. "It’s nice to dream, isn’t it?"

"There is no reason why we couldn’t..."

"It would be more paperwork for Elizabeth."

"Just notification of the next of kin. Or perhaps we could call it a transfer; I’m sure Rodney would help with _that_."

Carson chuckled and placed his hand over the one Radek had on his chest. "Perhaps I could speak with Kate and mention he seemed very stressed. She doesnae like the man ever since he tried to put the moves on her."

Radek shuddered. "That would put me into therapy. Poor woman."

"I dinna think there’s any chance of Dr. Kavanaugh coming on to you, Radek; he seems to prefer more busty people."

"Thank the Holy Father and all His angels!"

Carson had to laugh at the relieved expression on Radek’s face, and then he had to lean in and kiss Radek again. "But I must say I seem to prefer the less busty type."

"I must light some candles in thanks."

Carson shook his head before rolling to his back, sighing happily. "Feel free to light some for me also."

Radek followed him, finding that they fit together very well this way too. "I shall. And I will hope that will make you agree to dance with me in public? Even if we have to schedule our own dance."

His arm having automatically gone around Radek when the other man rested on his chest, Carson took a moment to enjoy the sensation of warmth and closeness before answering. "It could be good for morale—having a dance, I mean."

Radek nodded while absently drawing patterns in the sparse ginger hair covering Carson’s chest. "We should suggest it to Dr. Weir."

"Perhaps as a ‘we’ve survived another week’ celebration," Carson murmured.

"Or it must be someone’s birthday. Maybe we should start celebrating them. Or have a monthly party for everyone that had one that month." Their population was small enough that the idea wasn’t unworkable, and it might help the scientists and the military to socialize more. Aside from the notable exception of McKay and Sheppard, the two factions still tended to keep to themselves in their off hours.

"Mmm, lovely idea," Carson sighed, his words slurring together as he drifted toward sleep.

"This certainly was." Radek smiled and sighed contentedly as he settled down for the night as well.

~*~

Internal alarm clock working perfectly as always, Carson woke early the next morning, his momentary surprise at having another person in his bed changing to a small, pleased expression at the way Radek was still curled up next to and on him. Of course, the way his glasses were tilted on his face had to be uncomfortable, so Carson reached for them, trying to gently ease them off Radek’s face without waking him.

The movement woke Radek, and he rolled closer, burying his face against the warm shoulder he was using as a pillow. "It can’t be time to get up yet," he mumbled, eyes still firmly shut.

"No, no," Carson soothed, setting the glasses by the bed and stroking his free hand over Radek’s back. "It’s early yet."

"Good. It is very comfortable here," Radek mumbled approvingly.

Deciding a bit more sleep couldn’t hurt, Carson settled back against the pillow and closed his eyes, his hand still moving over Radek’s back.

Practically purring with contentment, Radek sank back into a deeper sleep, more comfortable than he’d been since stepping through the stargate.

~*~

A few days later, as they were decorating a large, empty room that hadn’t yet been put to any particular use and which was becoming the unofficial party room, Radek checked to make sure none of the others who were helping were within earshot. "Carson, do you not think that this party would be a good time to let others know about us?"

"You mean officially, of course," Carson asked. "I believe most of the staff here doubted we were simply dancing even when that’s all it was." He grinned slightly at the last and let his hand brush against Radek’s as they carried a table to one side of the room.

"And I believe your unique method of seeking a partner will have to take credit for that." Radek chuckled warmly, remembering his shock at what he’d thought was Carson’s brazen sexual proposition to the entire population of Atlantis.

Carson groaned. "Please, Radek, you dinna have to keep reminding of that!"

"Yes, I think I do." Radek grinned wickedly. "It was most memorable."

"You know, I’m beginning to believe Rodney’s claims that you’re an evil genius."

"He usually is right, unfortunately."

"So I should worry that you’re going to take me to your laboratory and have your wicked way with me?"

"I do have this fantasy involving you on my lab table..."

"Radek!" Carson exclaimed, raising a hand when the others who were setting up the room looked over at them. "I would think my tables would be more comfortable," he added in a much lower tone.

"I wasn’t exactly focusing on comfort, Carson," Radek chuckled. "But not to worry, I think there are still several things we need to try in a bed before we begin getting adventurous."

Carson had to laugh ruefully. "Honestly, for me, everything up until this point has been an adventure!"

"You flatter me." Radek eyed him assessingly. So far they hadn’t progressed beyond mutual hand and blow jobs, but he thought Carson might be ready to try a bit more. "Every adventurer constantly seeks new challenges," he murmured.

"Perhaps after our public challenge of tomorrow, we can have a private one?" Carson suggested.

"A very good plan. And I have an idea for a warm up tonight."

"I’m tempted to ask for details, but I fear for my health if I hear them."

Radek had to laugh. "I know CPR."

"And I’m quite aware of your skills at mouth-to-mouth," Carson snickered.

"My mouth is even better on other parts. And there’s one of your details."

Carson swallowed. "Oh, I know this."

Radek’s smile widened. "Not like this you don’t. Not yet."

"I’m looking forward to it," Carson whispered.

"Dr. Beckett, Dr. Zelenka, we could use your help over here."

"And another interruption," Radek grumbled. "At least it’s not Rodney this time."

"And it’s for a good cause," Carson added, resisting the urge to lean over and kiss the frown from Radek’s lips.

"And after it, I’ll be able to kiss you whenever and wherever I want to. This is worth a little frustration at the moment."

"The wait makes it all the sweeter?" Carson asked, giving a small grin and purposefully brushing his hand against Radek’s as they turned to go over to the other group who seemed to be trying to hang a cobbled-together disco ball from the ceiling.

"Precisely." Radek eyed the reflective lump warily. "Is it a decoration or weapon?"

"You’ve never seen a disco ball? They’ll shine a light on it, and it will reflect all over the room... hopefully."

"I have seen _Saturday Night Fever_ ," Radek replied with dignity. "But that looks like it will fall on someone’s head and kill them!" He kept his voice down, not wanting to offend anyone.

Carson bit his lower lip to keep from smiling at Radek’s expression, then studied the jury-rigged hook more carefully. "Och, you’re right. Here now, that’s no way to do that!"

A while later, once assured that they would avoid death by decoration, Radek drew Carson to one side, while the others slowly drifted away now that the room was set up. "Shall we have one dance alone while we can?" he suggested, arms sliding around Carson.

"So we’ll be making our own music then?" Carson asked, rubbing his hand over the back of Radek’s neck as they began to sway together.

In answer Radek began to hum a song, his blue eyes warm as he gazed into Carson’s.

Unable to resist, Carson leaned in and brushed kisses across his lips, one after another, each gradually deepening until he was tasting the smooth interior of Radek’s mouth. Radek groaned into the kiss, more interested in it than in continuing the song he’d been humming. Eventually he drew his head back to whisper, "Lock the doors."

"Lock the... in here?" Carson’s voice rose to a squeak though he spared a thought for the doors, the manipulation of the Ancient technology coming more easily than it ever had to him.

"We are alone. Why not? Admit it, you think it is hot." Radek nibbled on Carson’s ear while rocking against him, not even pretending to dance anymore.

"I think it’s going to be bloody well embarrassing if anyone else with the gene opens those doors and walks in on us," Carson answered before ducking his head and blushing. "And yes, it’s also hot."

"So we make it fast." Radek grinned as he sank to his knees and nuzzled Carson through the heavy fabric of his trousers.

"Radek, no." Carson caught the other man’s hand and drew him back up, kissing the concerned expression from his mouth. "Let me first this time."

The very thought of it made Radek shiver. "Anything you want," he said huskily.

Carson’s smile turned somewhat predatory at the need in Radek’s voice, and he gently nudged the shorter man backwards. "First thing is for you to lean against the wall." He liked this sense of power; usually, Radek had him so exhausted by the time it came for him to reciprocate, he couldn’t be creative, but tonight...

The look on Carson’s face had Radek swallowing hard, but it was with arousal, not fear. He followed Carson’s instructions, his erection tenting his pants almost obscenely in this position, and waited eagerly for what was to come.

"Ahh, Radek, the way you look," Carson murmured, kissing his way down Radek’s jaw to his throat, his fingers finding the zipper on his shirt and drawing it downward, his lips following the trail of newly bared flesh as he dropped to his knees.

Radek just moaned, his half-closed eyes intent on Carson as he enjoyed this new, more dominant side to his nature.

Carson hummed against Radek’s chest, trailing his tongue around each peaked nipple, enjoying the hitch this caused in Radek’s breath.

"Oh yes," Radek whispered, arching his back to press against Carson. "More, please."

Shivering at the blatant need in Radek’s voice, Carson dragged the edge of a tooth over Radek’s nipple, at the same time undoing the fastenings to slide Radek’s tan pants down his hips.

Though the pleasure had him wanting to close his eyes, Radek forced himself to keep them open, wanting to watch Carson lay claim to him. "You are a fast learner," he murmured huskily, carding his fingers through the fine hair.

"Well, now I have to be to keep up with you lot, don’t I?" Carson asked, tilting his head back to smile up at Radek though his thumbs were brushing against the heavy erection straining his boxers.

"Lucky me." Radek’s hips were thrusting uncontrollably, seeking the friction Carson wasn’t giving him yet. "You are also a tease."

"No, never that," Carson promised, rubbing his cheek against Radek’s groin before mouthing his erection through the soft cotton of his blue boxers.

"I know." Radek shifted his hands to Carson’s shoulders, afraid he’d pull Carson’s hair if he didn’t. "So good."

Reaching up, Carson tugged down the fabric at Radek’s waist, licking the head of his cock before drawing it away from his body and taking more of it into his mouth.

"Oh dear God," Radek panted, trying not to thrust into Carson’s mouth.

Knowing his mum would say God had nothing to do with it, Carson eased his hands behind Radek’s hips, wordlessly urging him on, determined to attempt this. Gradually, Radek began to rock back and forth with Carson’s hands, trying to be careful and not push beyond what Carson was comfortable with. But it felt so good, and it was so hard to restrain himself, and inevitably, he began to thrust a little harder.

Carson sucked harder on the shaft filling his mouth. He was still a novice at this but was determined to do his best.

"Oh yes, so good, Carson, please," Radek panted, shoving a hand against his mouth to muffle his cries before someone could hear and come to investigate.

In response to the breathy moans, Carson sucked harder, his fingers digging into Radek’s hips, urging him on.

Radek surged forward, a strangled cry escaping him as he came. He tried to pull back, not sure if Carson was willing to swallow, but it felt so good that he couldn’t.

Strong hands gripped Radek’s hips and Carson swallowed, feeling the warm, thick liquid flow down his throat as he tried to keep breathing through his nose.

Radek’s fingers moved on Carson’s shoulders, stroking him as the Czech slowly calmed. "If that is a first attempt, you may kill me with the pleasure when you grow more practiced."

"Flatterer," Carson scoffed.

"I think you may have noticed the evidence."

Carson nodded, his smile small but genuine. "Aye, I believe I noticed a definite diminishing in your swelling."

"I certainly hope you noticed!" Radek slowly slid down the wall to sit on the floor, tugging Carson down to join him.

Chuckling, Carson turned to kiss Radek, enjoying the combination of eagerness and finesse he brought to it, just as he did with everything he did. His own erection was pressed against Radek’s thigh, and Carson groaned, both at the pressure and at the thought of Radek’s mouth on him.

Radek slid a hand between them, curving his fingers over the hard shaft distending Carson’s pants. "Want a hand with that?"

"Oh, aye," Carson breathed, closing his eyes and resting his head on Radek’s shoulder as his hips jerked up into the palm pressing against them.

"Oh good." Radek smiled wickedly before pressing a quick kiss to Carson’s mouth and sliding down farther to nuzzle the rigid shaft. He mouthed it through the pants, getting a faint taste of Carson through the fabric.

Carson moaned and collapsed back against the wall, one hand threading through Radek’s fine hair to pull him closer. Eager for more, Radek unfastened the pants and drew Carson free so that he could lick at the head, gathering droplets of precome on his tongue and groaning appreciatively.

"Radek, oh that’s bloody good," Carson sighed, leaning back against the wall and carding a hand through the soft, sandy brown hair, his expression peaceful and almost drugged.

Radek just chuckled, the puffs of air flowing over Carson’s sensitized shaft. Carson yipped and squirmed, the move dragging his erection over Radek’s chin. Radek immediately tilted his head to catch the tip between his lips and slowly swallowed him down. Carson went rigid and moaned, his hand carefully cradling Radek’s head as he thrust upwards into the warm, wet mouth. Sucking hard enough that his cheeks hollowed, Radek slowly slid down, taking Carson deeper and deeper.

Carson bucked upwards, his muscles tensing as he came, but his fingers remaining gentle on Radek’s head and back. After swallowing him down, Radek straightened up and smiled down at Carson. "And that is even better than the tango."

Carson gave a breathless laugh and pulled Radek in for a kiss. "Aye, it is, isn’t it."

"Though I enjoy tangoing with you too. We will be the best dancers at the party."

"We will make everyone jealous, and I’ll have to fight everyone off of you."

"I think it is I who will have to fight for your honor," Radek laughed. "And when I have fended off all comers, will you reward me?"

"Any way you want, love."

Radek’s smile could have lit the entire room. "I already have what I want."

"Everything?" Carson asked.

Radek thought about it. "Well, I would like not to have Wraith attempting to suck the life out of us, and I would like to be able to go back Earth long enough to introduce you to my family."

"I’d like that too," Carson admitted as he slowly straightened up and leaned back against the wall behind him. "And to introduce you to my mum."

"I would like that. We could have all our families together for a special dinner."

"Mum would bring her haggis," Carson murmured, drawing Radek up into his arms. "And what about your mother? Or your sisters?"

"My younger sister married a Russian. She makes very good borscht. And my mother’s cabbage rolls are the best in Eastern Europe."

"I’d like the chance to try them both." Carson sighed and leaned his forehead against Radek’s. "Once we find a way to get back into contact with Earth, that is."

"We will find a way," Radek promised, his hand moving over Carson’s back.

"Oh, I have faith that Major Sheppard’s team will find a ZPM somewhere, though it will have to be two they find or the trip would only be one-way." And despite the dangers here, Carson didn’t want to make a one-way trip back to Earth.

Radek nodded. "I do not believe there are many here who would choose to return to Earth if they would be unable to come back to Atlantis." As he spoke, Radek was slipping Carson back into his pants and zipping him up, setting the doctor back to rights. "I also think we should retire to our quarters, yours or mine, before someone notices that the door is locked and begins to wonder why."

"Och, so I have to move now, do I?" Carson groaned, even as he slowly got to his feet and brushed himself off then did the same for Radek.

"Unless you really want Kavanaugh to walk in on us."

Carson’s eyes widened, and he shuddered. "Now that’s just dirty pool, Radek!"

"It got you moving, didn’t it?"

Carson glowered and aimed a smack at Radek’s ass.

"I’ll make it up to you. Your quarters or mine?"

"Perhaps yours tonight? Unless you think Rodney’s going to come banging at your door again."

"I have a Wraith stunner!" Radek growled.

"Am I going to be called to remove it from Rodney’s posterior?"

Radek burst into laughter. "Only if he comes back a second time after I chase him away."

Carson shook his head. "Radek, do ye really want to hear Rodney’s screeches if ye do that?"

"The rooms are soundproof. Stab him, shut the door, and refuse to open it again."

"Do ye really want to deal with Major Sheppard after that?"

"Um. You would bring me food if I hid in your room for the next fifty years, yes?"

"Sadly, I don’t think Major Sheppard would allow that, but I would try," Carson promised, unlocking the doors to the room so that they could go out into the hall.

"He is rather protective of Rodney," Radek sighed. "It would be best to avoid injuring him, I suppose. And he is useful in often saving all our lives."

"Are you speaking of John or Rodney?"

"Rodney, though it applies to both, actually."

"True, so we’ll have to put up with their foibles for the good of all of us; we’ll just call it our penance."

"There are times I think that death would be preferable. Most notably the infamous night of the city-wide broadcast." Radek shuddered at the memory.

"Och! Don’t speak of that horrid, horrid night. I thought the Wraith had attacked!"

"That might have been less painful!" Even piling pillows and blankets over his head hadn’t blocked out the noisy wails and shrieks being sent over Atlantis’ intercom system.

"True, very true, though at least Elizabeth managed to frighten them enough to keep them from doing it again."

Radek laughed. "I think Major Sheppard was more frightened by Rodney’s reaction than hers!"

"That’s because Rodney was threatening physical harm by way of his cart—and no sex, which it seems the major values highly!"

"From our own recent experience, can you blame him?"

"Not in the least though I’m not thinking of doing it with either Major Sheppard or Rodney!"

"Well, the major is pretty, and Rodney can be very focused." Radek pretended to consider the possibilities.

"Would ye rather I call them both here?"

"No, I’d rather we went back to your room, took off our clothes, and curled up together in your bed."

"I thought we were going to yours, but mine work as well," Carson laughed as they walked to a transporter.

"Were we? No matter. Whichever we get to first will work fine for me."

"And there is less of a chance of Rodney banging at my door."

"Always a plus. As we discussed, that would lead to several deaths and leave Atlantis without key resources."

Carson chuckled. "That’s sad but true, love. Of course, in my room I can threaten Rodney with a full physical if he comes shrieking."

"I do like the evil way your mind works." Radek chuckled wickedly. "And you look so quiet."

"Haven’t they ever told you it’s the quiet ones you need to worry about?"

"It’s true," Radek agreed with a sage nod. "I think we shall be equal to Rodney and the major."

"I’m not sure I want to have that much notoriety," Carson commented as they entered the transporter and he pressed the screen for the area closest to his room.

"Very well, we will be superior to them as we will not inflict details of our personal life on the entire city."

"Now that sounds perfect; a personal life is just that—personal."

Zelenka nodded vigorously. Having spent the first half of his life under a Communist regime, the habit of secrecy was ingrained in him. And beyond that, he was an inherently private person as well as wanting to keep Carson entirely to himself. "Though I do not object to the occasional kiss in public."

"No, no, I dinna mean anything like that," Carson protested as they exited the transporter. "I like the idea of being able to hold your hand during movie nights, especially during Sgt. Bates’ Freddy Kruger marathons." He shuddered at the last.

"I will be pleased to distract you," Radek promised.

"Oh good, I hate those things, but even a horrid movie is better than none."

Radek nodded, his fine, gingery hair flying as they passed an open window that let in the evening breeze. "I too dislike them, but as you say, there are few options here."

"And companionship, even for a dreadful movie, is helpful." Carson glanced over at Radek and smiled. "The thought of watching even that with you makes me look forward to the next movie night."

"I too. Though I do not imagine we will see very much of the movie." Radek smiled, pleased by the thought of cuddling with Carson in a quiet, darkened room, surrounded by their friends.

"I’m liking this idea more and more already."

Radek chuckled. "But that is the future. Tonight, we have other plans."

"Well, we’re at my room." Carson opened the door with a thought and stepped aside so Radek could enter. "I believe the other parts of the plan were removing our clothes and curling up together?"

"That would be a good start. I thought perhaps tonight we might try something more." He smiled quickly. "I think you will find that it is not so very different in its basics than with a woman."

"Well now," Carson began as he followed Radek inside and shut the door behind them. "I suppose that’s true, but are ye sure—tonight—after what, in the party room and all."

"I don’t mean right this instant, Carson, and only if you’re ready for that." Radek framed Carson’s face between his palms and kissed him gently. "I would like to share everything with you, and to have you inside me would be a very great pleasure."

Carson flushed and wet his lips nervously as he caught Radek’s hands and drew them down, holding them. "I’ve never..." When Radek opened his mouth to answer, Carson shook his head. "No, love, ye dinna understand; it may not be different in the basics from a woman, but that’s something I dinna have any experience with either."

Left speechless, Radek could only stare at him, blue eyes wide with surprise behind his glasses. Only when Carson grew uneasy and started to draw back did he pull himself together. "You have been surrounded by idiots," he said emphatically, fingers tightening on Carson’s. "But this is to my great fortune."

"Great fortune? I canna say the same myself!"

"No, I imagine not. But though it is selfish, I cannot regret that you are free for me."

"Well, this is true; I’m verra, verra glad you came into my life, Radek."

"I find I now have sympathy for Rodney’s complaints that the Wraith are interfering with his personal life."

Carson gave a hoarse laugh and kissed Radek’s temple. "At least they aren’t here and we are."

"And the door is locked behind us, guaranteeing us privacy." Radek looked around. "And I’m sure you must have something to drink in here?"

"Ah, now the truth comes out; ye only want me for my scotch."

Radek laughed. "It will never replace good vodka."

"On that we’ll have to agree to disagree."

"If we ever get back to Earth, we can have a bottle of each and compare."

"If we have a bottle of each, we won’t be conscious to compare them!"

"We shall simply have to prolong the experiment. Slow and steady is very good."

Carson smiled as he nudged Radek toward the bed so they could both sit. "In drinking as in other things from what I’ve heard."

"Precisely." Radek leaned over to unfasten his boots, then shifted back on the bed, his back against the wall.

"I would hope you agree as you’re the one I heard it from," Carson laughed, toeing off his own trainers and leaning back beside Radek, pausing for a second before resting his head on his shoulder.

"An impeccable source." Radek slid an arm around Carson, gathering him closer. "I like this. Very much."

"Mmm, it’s lovely," Carson sighed, turning enough to slide an arm around Radek’s waist. "Just as good as the other parts."

"Sometimes better." Radek nuzzled the top of Carson’s head, feeling himself relax.

"If we’re going to fall asleep, perhaps we should shift around so at least we’re lying down."

"To be truly comfortable, perhaps we should undress," Radek suggested gently.

Carson sighed and straightened up again. "I knew there would be complications to this plan."

"Ah, but it will be much more comfortable in the end. Nothing to bind or pinch or bunch up under us."

"This is what I get for seeing a genius," Carson chuckled, scooting back off the bed and beginning to strip down.

Radek snorted. "I happen to know that you are one yourself."

"If I was a genius, the gene therapy would work for everyone, not just forty-eight percent."

"You’re working on fixing that. And then I will be able to make doors shut in Rodney’s face."

"So that’s the only reason you want it, is it?" Carson teased gently.

"Of course not. It will make my work with Ancient technology much easier." Radek grinned wickedly. "But it would be sufficient reason, don’t you think?"

"To make Rodney apoplectic? He is my friend, but he does owe us for that night."

Radek shuddered. "It was quite horrible. I slept with earplugs for a month afterward."

"Well, this night will be quieter, I promise." Carson sat back on the bed and looked pointedly at Radek, who was still clothed. With a faint smile, Radek stood up to remove his garments and then sank back down beside Carson, an arm comfortably draped over his middle. He slid closer until they touched all along their lengths and their legs were tangled together, and he made a soft sound of contentment.

"Is good."

"Aye," Carson sighed, "is very good." He tightened the arm he had around Radek’s shoulders and twined the fingers of his other hand with the one resting on his belly before closing his eyes.

~*~

"Is that thing safe?" Rodney asked Radek after he found him in the growing crowd in the party room. He was pointing up at the ceiling at the disco ball and noticeably keeping out from under it. Even his cart had an arm out and was waving it at the decoration as if trying to prepare itself to catch the ball if it fell.

"Of course it is safe," Radek snapped. "All decorations are inspected and tested and engineered for peak efficiency." He didn’t think it necessary to mention that he’d had the same question the first time he’d seen it.

"And they look pretty too," Ford laughed, joining the group.

"Aye, they do at that," Carson smiled.

"I still think it looks unsafe." Rodney glowered up at the ball.

"I like it," John said as he came up behind Rodney and wrapped his arms around the scientist’s middle. He rested his chin on Rodney’s shoulder as he peered at the sort of mirrored ball. "It makes me want to dance."

"Well, that is the point of it," Carson pointed out, giving Radek a sidelong glance. "Though you have to thank Dr. Takata for the design."

Rodney leaned back against John though he still kept one eye on the ball. "I am so not dancing under that thing."

"Not even for me?" John whispered the words into Rodney’s ear, followed by him nibbling on the soft lobe.

Radek rolled his eyes. "No one would take that bet, not even Lt. Ford."

"Damn right!" Ford exclaimed before ducking away to ask Teyla to dance.

"The boy is learning," Carson laughed, while Rodney grumbled and glared at them all in general.

"Ignore them and pay attention to me." John turned Rodney to face him and started to dance while the others continued laughing.

"You may need to hand out earplugs again," Radek observed wryly to Carson.

"If they start making out in here, I’m declaring a medical emergency and quarantining them far, far away."

John raised his head to eye Beckett with interest. "Just how long would that last for?"

"With no personal supplies."

"See! I told you he was vindictive!" Rodney exclaimed.

"I’m going to have to agree with Rodney on that one." John swung them around and danced away from the other couple, pulling Rodney closer as they moved toward the disco ball, Rover trailing behind and bumping into other couples as it went.

"I wonder if Rodney even realizes where they’re heading?" Radek laughed as he moved into Carson’s arms so they could begin dancing as well.

"It’ll be too late when and if he does." Carson shook his head and rubbed his hand over the small of Radek’s back, not minding the fact that they were simply swaying in pace for the time being.

"I think it was too late for both of them the day they met. And you tried to kill the major," Radek added with a laugh.

"That wasnae on purpose," Carson protested before glaring down at Radek. "You are an evil, evil man."

"Thank you." Radek smiled smugly and suddenly spun Carson into a turn, drawing eyes, many of which widened when they saw the two men.

Steeling himself for the whispered comments he could already hear, Carson decided that it didn’t matter and grinned before leaning in to kiss Radek, laughing as he heard Ford’s exclamation. "Now who owes who powerbars, Bates!"

Radek chuckled aloud as he looked over Carson’s shoulder at the disgruntled marine. "You should never bet against a Czech, Sergeant. We’re crafty!"

"And evil!" Rodney added from nearby.

"But in a good way," Carson smiled.

"You only say that because Scots are known to be bloodthirsty," Radek retorted, making everyone laugh again.

"Only when taking blood samples, love."

"Ha!" John snorted as he and Rodney danced by. "You take great glee in bleeding me every chance you get."

Carson shrugged. "It’s not my fault you’ve the best example of the ATA gene in your DNA, is it?"

"Use your own blood!" John hastily danced Rodney away in case Carson had any intention of trying to steal more of his blood that very instant.

"You enjoy tormenting him," Radek accused his lover laughingly.

"And can you say any different about Rodney?"

"That’s more mutual," Radek protested laughingly.

"Aye, well, everyone knows not to anger the doctor, so I’m safe from much of the shenanigans."

"Not from mine!" Radek leered at him.

Carson flushed. "Well now, your shenanigans are ones I like, aren’t they?"

"It seems that way." Radek brushed a soft kiss over Carson’s lips, his blue eyes warm with affection.

"Most definitely." The music changed tempo, and Carson grinned. "It seems as if our tango is beginning."

Radek moved into position and waited for Carson to start. "I really should have a flower between my teeth."

"Ahh, but that would make it harder to kiss you then." Carson did just that before sweeping them into the dance, the strong rhythm driving them around floor, the space around them widening as people cleared away to watch, many open-mouthed, though the pretty blond marine who’d been dancing with Peter Grodin applauded.

"I’m glad I don’t have a flower then." Radek smiled happily, aware of but ignoring the many stares. "We move _very_ well together."

"That’s what practice will do for you."

"I look forward to much more practice." Radek kissed him lingeringly, his tongue exploring Carson’s mouth as they somehow continued dancing, never missing a step. When he released Carson’s mouth with a final nip and tug on the kiss-bruised lower lip, he promised, "Later."

Carson nodded before shaking the dazed look off of his face so they could move to the next series of steps, a complicated bit of singles work that had caused them a bit of trouble in the past.

As they flowed through the steps, bodies in perfect harmony, their audience began to applaud.

"Looks like the doc found his partner all right," Ford murmured to Teyla.

"Yes," she smiled. "It seems Dr. Beckett and Dr. Zelenka dance very well together even though some do not seem to appreciate it." She nodded at Dr. Kavanaugh, who was looking decidedly sick to his stomach.

Ford frowned, but before he could approach the scientist, Bates appeared at Kavanaugh’s side. Aiden had no idea what the sergeant said, but Kavanaugh turned white, nodded vigorously and backed away, disappearing a moment later. "Huh. I guess Bates isn’t so bad after all," Ford murmured.

"He’s a good man to have on your side," John affirmed. He and Rodney were standing nearby, also watching Carson and Radek dance. "He can be overbearing, but he’s doing his duty. It lets me be the ‘good cop’ sometimes. Even when I don’t agree with what he says or does," John shot an apologetic glance at Teyla, "I agree with his reasons."

Ignoring the others for the time being, Rodney watched the couple on the dance floor, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he muttered something that sounded like "flouncy red dress".

John’s eyes narrowed. "No."

Rodney glared, then pouted. "You never let me have any fun."

"Fine, _you_ wear the dress."

Stackhouse, who’d been passing behind them, dropped his drink, swore a blue streak and stomped off, muttering about no place being safe while Rover cleaned up his mess so that Rodney wouldn’t slip in it.

"You are such a pervert," Rodney sighed before joining in the applause when Carson and Radek finished dancing.

"Well, love, it seems we’re a hit," Carson chuckled.

"Of course." Radek turned to stand at Carson’s side and swept into a dramatic bow, the doctor’s hand in his.

Listening to the wolf-whistles and shouts, Carson longed for a brief minute to sink into the floor, then he gave in and bowed as well.

"Hey, still looking for partners, doc?" one of the female marines yelled, grinning.

Radek released Carson’s hand to slide an arm around his waist and draw him possessively close. "No!"

If anything, Carson turned redder, but he wrapped his arm around Radek’s waist as well. "Sorry, lass, but I’m happy with the one I have."

"Is it me or are they really, really mushy?" Rodney commented to no one in particular.

Everyone around them turned to stare at Rodney in disbelief.

"What?" he demanded.

"I think they’re trying to tell you that you’re worse, Rodney," Carson laughed as he and Radek joined the group.

John smiled and hugged Rodney close. "Cute," he whispered in Rodney’s ear, low enough that no one else heard him.

"Yes, they are because I know you aren’t telling me that I am," Rodney snapped.

John nibbled on Rodney’s ear. "Yeah, you are."

Watching them, Radek groaned. "Stop that! Rodney takes it out on the rest of us, you know."

"Yes, don’t antagonize the man, Major Sheppard, or I’ll have you in the infirmary for annual testing a few months early," Carson said blithely.

"Please, take him!" Rodney muttered.

"That’s your job," Radek reminded him blandly. "As the entire city heard."

John flushed bright red, still embarrassed by the broadcast he’d accidentally caused of Rodney fucking him.

Even Teyla was hard-pressed not to laugh at that and at Rodney’s growl.

"I’m... going to get a drink," Ford announced, scooting away before the bloodshed commenced.

"Wanna dance?" John suggested to Rodney, hoping to derail another lecture on his stupidity.

"If you try and dip me, you’re a dead man."

"You can dip me if you want. As long as you don’t drop me."

Radek looked at Carson. "Did you bring your bag?"

"I’m off duty tonight; Nurse Hendricks can deal with them." Carson’s voice rose as Rodney now was threatening the major with sleeping with his cart.

"Perhaps Dr. Heightmeyer."

"They don’t pay me enough to try to figure those two out," Kate laughed from the nearby punchbowl, where she was refilling her drink.

"Aye, but think of the research grants ye could get for the work."

Several scientists burst into laughter, and even a few of the military joined in.

"I think I’d rather keep my sanity, thanks," Kate said dryly, draining her glass in a single long swallow and refilling it.

"Quite understandable, lass; John, Rodney and their wee beastie cause us all to drink at times."

Elizabeth joined their groups, nodding vigorously. "When we’re not huddled in a corner with our arms over our heads," she laughed, helping herself to a drink as well.

Carson chuckled and nodded toward the punch. "Care for a drink, love?" he asked, glancing over at Radek.

"Yes, they will come back eventually, and I will need it." Radek glanced over at the two men who were more shuffling to the music in a tight embrace than dancing, and he couldn’t help smiling. "The major was only half right. They are both cute together."

Elizabeth bit back a smile and glanced over at Kate, who wore the same expression, both of them plainly thinking that Rodney and John weren’t the only cute ones.

"I do not want an explanation of that look," Radek said with dignity, accepting a glass from Kate.

"Me either," Carson said fearfully before nodding at Kate when she handed him one as well. "But to be safe, does there happen to be any whiskey in this punch?"

"Well, I don’t know if I’d call it whiskey, exactly," Kate replied punctiliously, "but it’s some kind of grain alcohol that the Athosians supplied."

"Why do I feel like I need to play chaperone and keep people from spiking the punch even more?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Aw, don’t be a party pooper, doc," Ford said, rejoining the group after handing Teyla off to one of the marines. "Tonight’s just for fun."

"Leaving tomorrow for the hangovers?"

Ford shrugged. "Nothing’s free. And with everything that’s happened since we got here, I think we all deserve a chance to relax." He looked to Dr. Beckett and Dr. Heightmeyer for support.

"They won’t die of hangovers, Elizabeth," Carson offered.

"And with no off-world missions scheduled for several days, everyone will be fine by the time they’re needed. And by everyone relaxing, that includes you, Elizabeth," Kate admonished. "Or do I have to ask you to dance myself?"

Several heads turned toward them at that, eyes eager, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes with a laugh. "I think you just fueled several oversexed fantasies, Kate."

The blonde laughed at that. "Well, since all your department heads are otherwise involved and everyone else seems too cowed to do it..." she looked around at the marines and scientists around them inquisitively.

Simon’s face flashed through Elizabeth’s mind, but he was far away, and she might never see him again, so she shook the image away. "I think they were waiting for someone to be first. So, would you care to dance, Kate?" she asked, forcing a laugh.

Kate’s smile turned sympathetic, and she nodded. "I’ll even let you dip me; I’m braver than Rodney."

Elizabeth laughed. "He spends time with John voluntarily; I’d say he’s plenty brave when it counts." She took Kate’s hand as they moved onto the dance floor and turned to face the blond, smiling more naturally.

"When he needs to be, he certainly is; I don’t envy those two the adventures they’ve had." Kate kept her hold on Elizabeth light as they danced.

"Well now, there’s a surprise," Carson murmured, leaning to Radek as he sipped his punch.

Radek watched the two women. "No, they are both lonely and isolated due to their positions. I do not think they would turn to each other for romance, but for friendship? It makes sense."

Carson nodded. "Aye, and then there’s the fact that Dr. Weir left someone behind; that takes tremendous strength."

Radek smiled when John and Rodney danced up to the women and cut in. A moment later, John moved on with Kate while Rodney and Elizabeth danced together. "It seems Major Sheppard still doesn’t trust Rodney with smart blonds."

"It’s just as well we don’t mention he seems to have a weakness for smart brunettes as well or he wouldn’t be dancing with Elizabeth either."

Radek laughed. "The major would become Rodney’s shadow."

"You mean he already isn’t?"

Radek’s smile turned wry. "It is occasionally possible to see one or the other of them alone. Not often, granted, but sometimes."

"Aye, and I promise not to be jealous if you decide to dance with someone other than me."

Pleased by the knowledge that Carson wasn’t unreasonably possessive, Radek leaned over to kiss him lightly. "If I find someone I wish to dance with, I’ll keep that in mind, but I enjoy dancing with you, _ma laska_."

"Well, I wasn’t speaking of anything else!" Carson exclaimed.

"I only meant that I don’t think I’ll wish to dance with anyone else, Carson. Nothing else was even a consideration."

Carson smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, love, I didn’t think you would."

"I should hope not." Radek gave him a stern look before kissing him again.

"You are a terrible tease, Radek," Carson sighed.

"I am not a tease! I always deliver on my promises. Eventually."

Carson smiled, his blue eyes warm. "I was hoping that would be the case."

"You require more proof?" One light eyebrow winged upward.

"Well, not right here in the middle of the party room, we’re not John and Rodney after all."

"Thank God!" Bates exclaimed, hearing them as he came over for a drink.

"I think someone’s a bit cranky from losing a bet to Lt. Ford," Carson murmured.

" _I_ think someone needs a partner of his own." Radek eyed the marine speculatively until Bates made a sound of pure dismay and vanished back into the crowd.

Carson snickered. "I do believe you scared the young man, Radek."

Radek gave him a spuriously innocent smile. "I’m sure that the big, brave American marine isn’t afraid of a simple Czech ‘lab rat’."

John drew up to them, Kate laughing in his arms. "What did you do to Bates?"

"Would we do anything, Major?" Carson asked innocently. "Compared to you and Rodney, we’re pure as the driven snow."

Kate seemed in danger of choking on her laughter, so John just rolled his eyes and danced her away, veering toward Rodney and Elizabeth again so he could get his scientist back where he belonged.

"You know, Radek," Carson laughed, "I dinna think he believed me."

"I think you may be right. And I also think it’s time for another dance." Radek held out a hand to Carson as the music changed to a slow, romantic number.

"Would you care to lead?"

Radek’s smile was answer enough. He drew Carson into his arms, cheeks resting together, and began to move to the music.

"This feels lovely," Carson murmured as they swayed together. The alcohol in the punch and the closeness had lowered some of his inhibitions, and he stroked his hand over Radek’s back before kissing his neck. None of them had worn uniforms that night, and the Czech’s open-collared shirt gave him much too easy access to the warm flesh beneath it.

"Yes, it does," Radek agreed in a voice growing husky with arousal. He knew Carson liked to snuggle, but this was the first time they’d done so in public, and he found himself reacting more than Carson might care for with the entire population of the city surrounding them.

"Perhaps," Carson’s voice and brogue had deepened, and his blue eyes were dark when he raised his head from Radek’s throat. "Perhaps it would be best if we slipped away?"

Radek nodded silently and drew Carson toward the door, aware that some people must have noticed their departure but not caring in the least. They walked through the corridors of Atlantis in silence to the nearest transporter, not a single word spoken until they reached Radek’s quarters. They alternated between their rooms with no set pattern, but this night Radek wanted Carson in _his_ bed.

"Radek," Carson rasped once they were inside. "What we spoke of the other night..."

"Are you sure?" Radek didn’t pretend not to understand.

"Actually, I’d prefer it the other way ‘round if that’s all right with you. To learn by doing if you get my meaning."

Radek had to close his eyes as he fought to control the surge of pure lust that rushed through him at Carson’s words. When he opened them again, they were dark with arousal. "I think I could manage to endure that," he said, trying for a light tone that was belied by his taut expression.

Carson shook his head and chuckled, though there was a fine edge of need to his laughter. "Evil, evil man."

"You like me that way." Radek reached for the buttons on Carson’s shirt. He’d enjoyed seeing the doctor in civilian clothes for the party, but now he wanted nothing between them. "I’m going to enjoy every inch of you, see, smell, and taste all of you," he vowed.

"Aye, well I always had a weakness for the rogues." Carson reached before Radek’s buttons as well, his normally sure fingers fumbling them in the face of what was to come.

"Lucky me." Radek’s words were breathed against the sensitive shell of Carson’s ear, and the moist warmth of his breath was followed by the hotter and wetter tip of his tongue lightly tracing the whorls.

Carson shivered but managed to continue working at Radek’s shirt, finally pushing the soft cotton down over his shoulders so that he could explore the warm skin beneath it. It was quickly followed by his own shirt falling to the floor as Radek followed suit, and then the Czech was pushing a hand inside Carson’s trousers.

"Och, no making me fly off the handle too early now!" Carson groaned, managing to drag Radek’s trousers down over his hips and kick off his own loafers at the same time.

"I wouldn’t dream of it." Radek let go of him until they were both naked, then urged Carson toward the bed.

"Not when we have so many other dreams to make real." Carson sat on the edge of the bed, pushing the blanket out of the way before lying back and opening his arms for Radek, desperate to feel their bodies together.

"Oh yes." Radek stretched out on top of the huskier Scot, sighing with sheer pleasure as he felt the heat of their bodies pressing together. "You feel so good." He nuzzled the soft hollow at the joint of Carson’s neck and shoulder, feeling him shudder as Radek’s stubble grazed the sensitive area.

Carson ran his hands up and down Radek’s back, stroking the shifting planes of muscle as they rocked together, losing track of time in the pleasure of it all. Feeling Carson relax, Radek began to explore more than he’d previously dared. His fingertips lightly fluttered over the tender flesh between Carson’s cheeks, teasing him with the promise of more.

"Radek," Carson rasped, spreading his legs wider and forcing his eyes open to look up at the other man. "I trust you, love, and I want this."

"And you’re going to have it." Radek reached under the bed for the lotion he kept there and warmed some in his hands before stroking it onto Carson’s ass. He looked into the blue eyes as he slowly pushed one finger inside the Scot, watching for any sign of pain.

Carson took a deep breath and sighed it out, smiling beatifically at the man above him before shifting on the bed, a restless need for more stealing over him. A moment later there were two fingers inside him, carefully sliding deeper, slicking and easing his passage, and Radek was breathing words of praise in Czech.

"Oh, aye," Carson gasped, arching upward as Radek stretched him, those clever fingers finding his prostate and making him cry out in need.

"Aye indeed," Radek whispered, adding another finger to prepare Carson even though he was nearly desperate with his own need. He was not going to hurt his lover, not even if it killed him.

"Radek," Carson gasped, clutching at the other man’s arm. "In case ye havnae noticed, I’m not a wee, frail thing. Please, love, I want to feel you."

"It is new to you," Radek gritted out. "We must be careful this first time." But there were limits to any man’s endurance, and Radek Zelenka had reached his. He withdrew his fingers, feeling Carson clench down in protest, and he kissed the other man hungrily. More lotion applied copiously to himself and he was positioned against Carson’s entrance, pushing gently against the resistance until he finally slid past the ring of muscle. He forced himself to still with only the first couple of inches inside Carson and raised a shaky hand to cup Carson’s cheek.

"Well now," Carson said, the tension in his voice revealing his discomfort, "I suppose I should relax..." As he attempted that, Radek slid deeper, and he gave a gasp of shock, his hands clenching in the sheets.

Radek grinned down at him. "Relaxing is good. For now." He could tell from Carson’s expression that the head of his cock was currently lodged against the doctor’s prostate, and the pleasure of that was rapidly overcoming the initial discomfort. "You will tell me when to move, yes?"

"That would be now, please." As he spoke, Carson grabbed for his knees, trying to open them wider. Radek leaned forward, the weight of his body helping Carson in his endeavor, and he pushed forward, sliding even deeper into Carson only to draw back and then push forward again.

"Oh, Radek," Carson breathed, shifting restlessly and clenching down experimentally around the thick pressure inside him. The tightening grasp made Radek groan, and his thrusts grew less tentative, more forceful as he began to fuck Carson. Letting go of his knees, Carson caught Radek by the back of the neck and drew him into a hungry kiss, his body flexing as he strove to match the rhythm Radek had set.

A stream of Czech rewarded Carson’s efforts, and Radek pulled back from the kiss to stare down at him hungrily. "Touch yourself," he urged throatily, the rhythm of his hips never faltering.

"What? Oh." Understanding flared in Carson’s gaze, and he slipped a hand between them to circle his own erection, stroking it in time with Radek’s thrusts until he was crying out with each movement and bucking up under Radek, the pleasure so sharp it was almost painful in its intensity. One more sudden move was all it took, and Carson was coming, tightening down around Radek’s erection while his fingers clenched around his own cock, his semen splattering hot and wet on his belly.

Radek gasped sharply as Carson clenched and flexed around him, hotter and tighter than he’d been a moment before. He stared down, watching each spasm of pleasure ripple through Carson’s body, fighting off his own climax so he could enjoy the sight. Tremors were still shaking Carson when Radek lost the battle and thrust rapidly as he came deep inside Carson.

Carson whimpered and dragged his hand from between them to clutch Radek closer, panting for breath and near tears at the wonder of it all.

Radek’s voice was slightly muffled by Carson’s shoulder, but the words were still clear. "I told you it came naturally." Carson gasped out a laugh that was half a moan and collapsed back onto the bed, his grip loosening but not falling away entirely. Radek let himself fall to the bed, slightly to the side of Carson, and nestled close, pressing kisses to Carson’s chest and shoulder.

"As the expedition’s doctor, perhaps you should prescribe bed rest for us for the next day or two," he suggested.

"I think that would be a verra good idea," Carson whispered, bringing his leg down and wincing at the pull of stretched muscles but smiling despite it. "A verra," the sentence was fragmented by a huge yawn, "verra good idea."

"Go to sleep, Carson," Radek said fondly. "We can discuss it in the morning."

Carson sighed in response and convulsively clutched Radek closer as if he was afraid of losing him in the night.

~*~

Radek awoke the next morning with a smile on his face, and he opened his eyes to find Carson watching him. "No regrets?" he asked, not worried.

"Only that I fell asleep so quickly," Carson answered, leaning in to kiss Radek good morning, not minding the morning breath.

Radek rolled to his back and drew Carson over him. "That simply means you’re well rested for this morning."

"Oh, so now you’re the doctor?" Carson laughed, plucking Radek’s glasses from the bedside table and setting them on his nose.

"I _am_ a doctor," Radek pointed out with dignity before grinning. "Just not a medical doctor."

"Just a wee difference," Carson laughed.

"But I am the one with the experience in _this_ situation," Radek reminded him. "Something I plan to change as rapidly as possible."

"Oh really?" Carson asked, dipping his head to nuzzle Radek’s throat.

His head falling back, Radek panted, "Oh yes. Perhaps you would like to try leading?"

"Just promise you’ll excuse any mis-steps."

"I’ll promise you anything you like if you just keep doing that!"

Carson chuckled and nibbled at the now damp skin under his mouth. "It’s a good thing I’m not the type to take advantage then, isn’t it?" he asked, feeling a heady rush of power at this. Radek’s erection was pressing against his thigh, and he knew his own was digging into the scientist’s hip, but for now he was going to try and go slow.

"Oh please, take advantage of me!"

"No, love, I’d rather enjoy you and have you enjoy me." Proving he was an apt pupil, Carson scooted down the bed, rubbing his stubbled cheeks over Radek’s nipples and grinning when he heard the moan that drew from the Czech scientist’s throat.

"You are trying to kill me," Radek accused, twisting beneath him. "Please don’t stop." He ran his hands over Carson’s back, short nails lightly scraping over his skin.

Carson lifted his head enough to smile up at Radek. "I’m sure I know how to perform CPR, love; you’re safe enough with me." In truth, the desire in Radek’s voice was giving Carson more confidence than he normally would have had in the situation, and he loved the other man even more for that.

"Oh lovely, you _are_ going to kill me with pleasure. And then bring me back to do it again. I’m a lucky, lucky man." Radek hooked a leg around Carson’s waist to draw him closer and groaned when their erections made contact.

"Hush, you, I’m busy here." Carson turned his attention to the other nipple, pushing up onto an elbow so that he could have a better angle for his exploration.

Radek had fallen into Czech again, a near continuous stream of breathless, pleading words. He squirmed beneath Carson’s attentions, body rising and falling restlessly while his hands moved shakily over the other man.

Loving Radek’s squirms and moans, Carson reached for the lotion they’d dropped to the floor by the bed the night before, spilling some out onto his palm before closing the lid and setting it beside them. Shivering at the thought of what he was about to do, he trailed a finger through the cream, backing up more and raining kisses on Radek’s chest and belly.

Radek’s hands clenched on his shoulders, and Carson pressed a kiss on the head of his erection before rubbing his slick finger over the tight ring of muscle, feeling it slowly relax to the pressure. Radek gasped sharply at the intense and long-awaited sensation of Carson breeching him, and his hips rose convulsively, seeking more.

"Oh God, yes, Carson," he moaned, forcing his eyes to remain open so he could watch.

"Beautiful," Carson breathed, staring in wonder at Radek’s expression as his finger slowly sank into the Czech’s body. He’d given prostate exams before, but good Lord, they had nothing whatsoever to do with the way this felt. He grinned suddenly. Yes, he’d given prostate exams before and so knew just where... Radek’s moan told Carson he’d found exactly the spot he’d been searching for.

"Quick study," Radek panted, smiling in response to Carson’s delighted expression as he made Radek writhe and moan, begging for more. "I love an intelligent man."

"Be glad I’ve given plenty of physicals," Carson smiled, leaning in to kiss the hollow of Radek’s hip before giving in to temptation and licking the droplet of precome from the head of his cock.

Shuddering, Radek abandoned intelligent speech in favor of a hungry moan while his fingers carded through Carson’s thick hair, lightly flexing against the doctor’s scalp. Sighing with pleasure at Radek’s reaction, Carson added a second finger, feeling the muscle stretch more and moving carefully to avoid causing any tears.

"I will not break," Radek panted, urging Carson on, his ass clenching down on the fingers inside him.

"Aye, but I might," Carson admitted raggedly, pushing in a third finger. "Radek, love, may I... Please, love, I want to be in you."

"God yes!" Radek spread his legs and tilted his hips, practically begging for it.

Pulling back and biting on his lower lip to keep from coming before he’d begun, Carson added more lotion to Radek’s ass, then covered his own erection, hissing out a breath as he stroked the lotion on. "All right, here we go," he whispered, sounding almost as if he was giving an inoculation or taking blood instead of slowly pressing inward into Radek’s body.

Radek wrapped his legs around Carson’s ass and _pulled_. The sudden shift had Carson sprawling across Radek’s body before he scrabbled to his hands, wanting to get his weight off the slighter man.

"Come back here," Radek growled, arching up to keep Carson inside him.

"Sorry, didn’t want to mash you." Carson’s voice was tight as Radek slid around him, driving him almost to the edge of orgasm again.

"I _want_ to feel you," Radek groaned, rocking under him.

Carson managed a shaky laugh because he was certainly feeling all of Radek at that point. After taking a moment to recover his bearings, he began to move, meeting each of Radek’s upward arches, the sensation pure heaven.

"Oh, so very good. So worth waiting for," Radek panted, tangling his hands in Carson’s hair to pull him down into a kiss. Carson whimpered into Radek’s mouth in response, and he worked a hand between them, finding and stroking Radek’s cock in time with their thrusts, hoping to hold out until Radek came as well.

Already close as he finally got what he’d wanted for so long, Radek cried out sharply at the additional touch, his body spasming in climax. The tight grasp around his erection proved to be the final straw for Carson, and he slammed forward, gasping as he came as well, his body sheathed deeply in Radek’s.

"I hope we will do this often," Radek said, arms and legs still wrapped around Carson as they panted for air.

"Well now, I’d suggest we try both ways as often as possible just to make sure we enjoy them both." Carson raised his head and grinned, looking boyish.

"Practice does make perfect," Radek agreed, letting his legs fall back to the bed as he settled himself more comfortably.

"Are you all right like this?" Carson asked, trying to support more of his weight.

"I am not some frail woman, Carson," Radek sighed. "I _want_ to feel you against me."

"I never said you were!" Carson protested before chuckling and relaxing. "And I promise not to argue any longer as I like this too."

"Finally!" Radek raised his head to kiss Carson again, sighing happily. "This is very good."

"I wouldn’t mind spending every night like this."

Radek stilled, hardly daring to hope. "You wish us to live together?"

Carson flushed. "Well, only if you want to, love. I do know I like the idea myself."

"I would very much like to. I was afraid to push you too hard by asking."

"Then it’s a good thing I asked, isn’t it?"

Radek smiled widely. "Yes, it is. Perhaps we too should look for larger quarters so we both have space for our work?"

Carson nodded and leaned in to kiss Radek’s jaw. "Aye, we can speak to Elizabeth in the morning about relocating, unless she has a hangover." He chuckled at the last.

Radek laughed as well. "Even if she does, I doubt we’ll ever know."

"True, true, she carries herself well, even when she’s in pain." Carson grew more serious at that.

"No one here is without pain," Radek murmured. "And she has friends to lean on, not least of them you."

Carson pushed up onto his elbow and reached up to brush Radek’s hair off his forehead. "Aye, friends help, and we’ve all made our share here."

"We have made a family here, a community," Radek corrected gently.

"A life."

"Yes, and one which I enjoy very much." Finally growing uncomfortable, Radek wriggled out from under Carson and pushed the larger man to his back. He immediately moved close and pillowed his head on Carson’s shoulder.

"Had enough of being squashed, did ye?" Carson chuckled, tightening his arm around Radek’s waist and pressing his lips against his soft hair.

"Yes, Carson, you were right," Radek said, rolling his eyes. "Are we going to have this argument every time?" He pressed a kiss to Carson’s shoulder, inhaling their combined scents contentedly.

"No, love, I promise this will be the last one." Carson thought the lights dimmer as they lay there, his hand moving slowly over Radek’s back.

"This is good. Now we sleep more, and in the morning, we can speak to Elizabeth about new quarters," Radek said sleepily.

"That sounds..." Carson yawned as well and doused the lights, "lovely."

**END**


End file.
